Don't Make Me Fall Over Again
by Popping up Blanks
Summary: Buffy was a jerk to Angel when he came to help her. She can't move on and he tells himself he has.
1. Coming Back

Don't Make Me Fall Over Again

Disclaimer: You know, I know he's not doing anything with it give it to me Joss and keep your stupid Wonder Woman.

Summary: Buffy was a jerk when Angel helped her. Now she can't move on and he tells himself he has.

A/N: Another story from me review please. Some whatshort chapter they'll get longer.

Sunnydale, California 2003

'Can't let her die not again. This time I'll be there' he thought as he drove to Sunnydale. Not even 30 minutes ago Cordy got the vision and Angel just got in the car.

He passed the sign that read "Welcome to Sunnydale". Angel hopped out of the car and started to run, axe in hand, he reached the cemetery. She was fighting 20 or more demons.

Before she could say anything he cut off a demon's head, then quickly staked two vampires with his wrist stakes. He tossed Buffy a knife. She began cutting the demons. When it was over she handed him the knife.

"I don't need you every time I get in a rough fight" Buffy spat at Angel.

"Sorry, thought you needed help" He said cautiously. "No, I needed help when I was fighting Glory!" Buffy yelled. "I know don't you think I care?" He asked.

"No, I think you leave. Get out of my town and my life it's what you're good at"

Angel sighed and turned to leave. "Wait" Buffy said, Angel turned looking hopeful. "Take your ring" she threw the claddagh ring at his feet. He picked it up and left to his car. Before he started to drive a tear rolled down his cheek.

3 years later: Los Angeles, California

Angel had finally gotten the Shanshu he wanted. He had a relationship with a werewolf girl for a while, mostly physical, they broke up about a year ago. He had no one left unless you count Spike who had gotten a "real" relationship about a month ago. He wasn't around often. Angel even started to miss the peroxide former-vampire.

Somehow he had gotten Shanshu as well.

Angel had moved on from Buffy she no longer cared about him, and he did the same. He didn't know if she was alive or not and, at least he told himself this, didn't care.

Of course he got updates from Willow but he had told her on the first message to not mention Buffy.

The Hyperion became an actualhotel again thanks to Lorne whostill wasn't speaking to Angel but he did give him the income he deserved because the hotel was still Angel's.

That was his life in summary after defeating Wolfram&Hart. He was bored and empty.

Rome, Italy

'Why can't I get over him! He shows up when he wants to, helps me when he wants to, cares about me when he wants to'

Buffy slammed her fists on the table 'It's just that I left things off poorly I'll say sorry and everything will be okay' she thought

Buffy got into her car and drove to Willow's vista.

Knock, knock, knock "I'm coming, hey Buffy" Willow said "Willow, I really have to go to L.A." Willow shook her head "You know Angel has moved on right" Buffy nodded "Yes and this is about me moving on I have to say I'm sorry then I'll be okay then I can move on" 

'Never gonna work' Willow thought. "Okay Buffy let me go get some things". When Willow returned she had a few magik ingredients. Willow made a circle and Buffy stood in it.

Willow began to chant

Take thisperson to where it is they desire

Make them go without laws of time

Take thisperson where it is they desire

Make them go without laws of motion

Buffy disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"Hope she knows what she's doing" Willow said.

Los Angeles, California

Buffy appeared out of nowhere for some reason in a grocery store. She looked around for a minute and she saw him. He was buying some meat. Buffy noted to ask him about that "Angel". He looked at Buffy hesaw herand kept going. It looked likeAngel didn't care,but hewas having an inner battle.

'Turn around andkiss herher'

'No she doesn't even like she would probably chop my head off if I did'

'Then why would she be in L.A.?'

'Business'

'Just turn around you insecure prick'

Angel turned around andBuffy was gone.


	2. Sick

Don't Make Me Fall Over Again

Disclaimer: You know, I know he's not doing anything with it give it to me Joss and keep your stupid Wonder Woman.

Summary: Buffy was a jerk when Angel helped her. Now she can't move on and he tells himself he has.

A/N: Bunanananananana BATMAN! The song is from Once More With Feeling, if you didn't know and I changed a word because now Angel is back!

She disappeared back to Rome "What no!" She saw Willow "Why did you do that!" Willow looked at her "Sorry"

Buffy grunted and went back to L.A.

She appeared at Angel's apartment where Angel was eating. "Holy Shit!" Buffy quickly spoke "Sorry about the commentary thing". Angel pulled out a chair "Do you want something to eat?"

"No hug, no it's alright you were in a rough time". Angel shook his head "I've moved on can't brood about you three years". Buffy nodded with a look of hurt in her eyes. "Nice place and I noticed that you're eating some steak, not blood"

Angel pulled open the curtains "Human now"

"Cool, how did it happen" Buffy asked

"Long story and I could probably tell you better when Spike comes over" Angel said

"Uh huh so where is he" Buffy asked. "I think in Australia on his honeymoon and no gasp Spike's alive". "Nah he came to visit"

"So what are you doing in L.A.?" Angel asked. "Trying to do what you have, move on". "So I wasn't the one brooding this time? Score for Angel". Buffy giggled "How many points do I have?"

Angel paused and thought "Right after the kiss, and the time when you danced with Xander, the college guy, Ford, when you didn't want a relationship, at prom, graduation, when I came to visit, right after, when you died, when you got mad at me… that's it so Angel 1, Buffy 10"

"Doyouwanttostayhere?" he blurted. Buffy looked confused "Huh?"

Angel fiddled with his thumbs "Do you want to stay here?". Buffy looked the same but was smiling on the inside "Yeah I guess"

Angel had set up Buffy's stuff in his room she had persisted to go patrol but he told her to stay here.

Angel had staked about four vamps before he started to head home, when he got home Buffy was singing in her room

_Why can't I feel my skin should crack and peel I've got the fire back now through the smoke she calls to me_

Angel opened the door "Nice voice, and don't ask me to sing I can't". Buffy crossed her arms "Please". Angel shook him head "How about I give you some time to think it over". Buffy started to walk out of the room "Buffy, this is your room"

Buffy blushed "right sorry", she kissed him on the cheek and went under the covers. Angel's inside burned she just kissed him, and innocent cheek kiss but still. He got up and laid down on his couch and quickly fell asleep, full of dreams of his favorite blonde.

2:00 am

Buffy screamed "Angel!" He launched out of his bed and went to Buffy "What's wrong?" Lightning struck and Buffy shivered.

"You're afraid of lightning". Buffy looked ashamed "Yes". Angel checked the room "Here's the problem the windows open". Angel closed it and almost made it out the door when thunder boomed "Angel can you stay with me?"

Angel bit his lip "I don't know if we should". "No funny business just please". Angel slowly got into bed with Buffy. Buffy seemed to be dealing with the lightning well until an especially bright one was seen, and then heard she then snuggled into his chest.

He put his arm around her waist.

Buffy whispered "Angel please don't move on"

She got out of bed and went to patrol.

"Hello sleepy head" Buffy said. Angel looked around, and shook a little. "Angel?"

"I think I'm sick that's the first time in 260 years". Buffy got up "Okay sit down I'm gonna go get something". Angel sat down and quickly grabbed a bucket, he threw up "Forgot about this part" he murmured mostly to himself.

Buffy came back and put a towel on his head. "Lay back, go upstairs and I'll get some more stuff"

1 day later

Spike had arrived without his wife which Angel noticed. He was feeling much better so he decided to go downstairs.

Buffy was talking to Spike in a closed room. Angel knew it wasn't right but he creaked open the door. "You've always mattered most to me, I want you to know that I love you".

Angel closed the door and walked to get his keys. He couldn't stay here peroxide, damn he couldn't even think of an insult inside his head!

Back in the room

"What do you think Spike? Will Angel buy it" Buffy asked

"If I wasn't married, I would" Spike replied

"Yeah but you were always a sucker" Buffy joked. She got up to say her wanting to get back together speech for Angel. Buffy looked inot his room "Angel?". No answer.

She and Spike cearched a little bit and Spike made a discovery "He left Slayer"

"Where could he have gone?" Buffy questioned

Angel was already out of L.A.


End file.
